Male Bonding
by Cherie Dee
Summary: Chapter 3 up! The 4 Mishima men go camping.
1. Chapter1

Male Bonding  
  
  
Jin Kazama took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air of the woods and forest. He had never felt so relaxed. This camping trip had been a great idea. And good thing too. It was mid-fall, not too chilly outside. Although in this heat, you'd wonder what the season was. Grabbing the water canteen that was strapped to his hip, he took a small sip. Pouring a little bit into his palm, he flicked a little of the moisture on his face to cool down. He glanced back at the trail behind him to see his father, his grandfather, and his uncle clambering up behind him.  
  
He grinned as part of his father's sleeping bag came undone, the strings nearly poking his grandfather in the eye, throwing him off balance, eventually startling his uncle as well.  
  
"Dammit!" Kazuya Mishima exclaimed, yanking his backpack off. He bunched his sleeping bag together. "How the hell is someone supposed to roll this thing..."  
  
Heihachi Mishima calmly adjusted the straps of his backpack. Lee Chaolan, his adopted son, merely fanned himself to chase away the heat. Jin crossed his arms, watching the three.   
  
Kazuya in his black jeans, black steel toe boots, and dark blue cotton collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of dark sunglasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Heihachi had worn black pants, black boots, a white T-shirt and a cheetah print flannel shirt over it. Lee, clearly as flamboyant as the eldest Mishima, happened to have chosen dark purple jeans, a violet collared shirt with a white tank underneath and black boots. And a white fisherman's hat, the string dangling beneath his chin, his silver bangs hidden within the hat. Jin had opted for comfort that day: blue jeans, pale blue T-shirt, black hiking boots, and a hooded sweatshirt tied around his waist.  
  
Lee fanned himself again. Heihachi hitched his bag higher. Kazuya was still rolling the sleeping bag.  
  
"Do you plan on finishing anytime soon?" Lee interjected. "I'd like to get to the site so I can sit down..."  
  
"Shut up," Kazuya replied.   
  
"This heat's the worst," Heihachi spoke up.  
  
"Good," Kazuya responded, finishing up his packing, lifting his backpack up. "I'm hoping you melt..."  
  
"I thought you're supposed to disintergrate in sunlight," Heihachi said without blinking. "Isn't that what happens to vampires?"  
  
Kazuya threw a pine cone at his father. And missed. By a mile. Jin's shoulders began to shake with hysteria. Kazuya turned to glare at him.  
  
"If you laugh, you're grounded."  
  
Jin's jaw dropped. "I'm twenty-one years old!"  
  
"So long as you live under my house-" Kazuya started.  
  
They all heard a slight whirring sound. Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin turned to see Lee holding a battery operated mist fan.   
  
"What...are you doing?" Heihachi demanded.  
  
"It's hot," Lee complained. He spritzed himself with a little water.   
  
"Why me?" Heihachi muttered.  
  
"By the way, Jin," Lee spoke up. "Thank your mother for the fan. It's a wonderful contraption..."  
  
Kazuya threw a pine cone at Lee. He didn't miss this time. Jin coughed to hide his laughter. Heihachi didn't bother to hide his laughter, and it echoed in the forest.   
  
"How far do we have left to walk until we reach the site?" Heihachi asked.   
  
Kazuya pulled the map out of his pocket. Unfolding it, he examined the piece of paper. "I estimate..." He dropped the map and cursed as if in shock.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jin asked Kazuya, who picked up the map.   
  
"We're fifty miles from the site!" Kazuya exclaimed. "Fifty miles?! Who the hell wants to walk fifty miles? Who picked that place anyway?!"   
  
"Mom," Jin answered. "She said it'd be a great place to get in tune with nature and admire its beauty."   
  
Heihachi rolled his eyes. "Mama's boy," he mouthed to Lee.   
  
Lee blinked. "I'm not complaining. Jun gave me a mist fan."   
  
Heihachi knocked his head.   
  
Kazuya pointed to a spot in the forest. "See...we're here...and that's the site...there..."   
  
Jin frowned, studying the map as Kazuya went on about walking miles and miles in heat and brush. Kazuya, like the other two older men, had apparently forgotten all about survival. After all, it had been a good twenty or some odd years since the elder Mishima family men were out on the streets...or cliffs. Jin shot his grandfather and his uncle a weird look. Heihachi and Lee frowned in confusion.   
  
"Right..." Jin cleared his throat. "Listen...you might be able to see better without the sunglasses..." He then turned the map over. "See...we're only five miles from the site."   
  
Kazuya coughed. "Of course. I knew that. I knew your mother wouldn't make us walk so far..."   
  
Heihachi and Lee started snickering. Kazuya glared at them and bent to pick up a pine cone. As his hand reared back for a deadly throw, Jin quickly switched the cone with a bundle of pine needles. Kazuya released the object, causing greens to float onto the trail. Heihachi and Lee began to laugh hysterically.   
  
Kazuya turned to glare at Jin, who looked back innocently.   
  
"Let's get going," Kazuya huffed. "Before your grandfather and uncle make even bigger fools out of themselves." Then he paused. "Or at least your uncle. After all, your grandfather has some protection thanks to that diaper he's always wearing..."   
  
"It's not a diaper!" Heihachi argued. "It's a traditional male undergar-"   
  
"Diaper," Kazuya, Jin and Lee said simultaneously.   
  
"Kids these days!" Heihachi exclaimed. "They never learn to respect their elders..."   
  
"In this family...it's a tradition," Jin piped up. "Right, Kazuya?"   
  
His father merely glowered at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The four men eventually reached a clearing where they could set up camp. The area was next to a lake, which was rather convenient for them.   
  
"Let's set up first before we gather wood for a fire," Heihachi announced as he removed his backpack. Then he sat on top of his pack, taking in breaths as he tried to gather energy.  
  
Setting his bag down, Kazuya pulled out several poles that he would connect to make a tent. He ended up pulling out several long pieces of cloth from his backpack along with a small instruction booklet.  
  
Lee set his bag down and began rifling through its contents.   
  
Heihachi opened his bag and began pulling out a tent with hinge and lock poles to hold it upright. In several quick pulls and tugs, his tent was standing, ready for use. Kazuya scowled fiercely. The eldest Mishima then pulled out a plastic material and unfolded it. He attached a small device to it, and proceeded to repeatedly press on the device with his foot.   
  
With wide eyes, Kazuya and Lee realized that their father had brought an air mattress with a pump. The two brothers looked at each other.  
  
"How the hell did you carry all of that without breaking your bones, old man?" Kazuya demanded.   
  
"I packed light," Heihachi responded.  
  
"You packed light?" Lee echoed.  
  
Kazuya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You did pack clothes, right? Because if all you brought to wear on this camping trip are those ridiculous diapers, I'm going back right now."  
  
Heihachi glared at his son. "I brought clothes, Kazuya. And they're not-"  
  
"Good," Lee added. "The last thing we need right now is to see you in a diaper..."  
  
"It's not a diaper."  
  
Lee and Kazuya merely ignored their father while Jin proceeded to set up a clothesline between trees. Kazuya studied the instruction manual some more, occasionally looking at the poles he held in his hands.  
  
"How the hell is someone supposed to build a tent with these supplies?" he muttered.  
  
Lee continued to rifle through his bag. He then began to frantically rifle through his bag. Kazuya glanced at him.  
  
"Are you looking for something?" Kazuya looked at Lee with an odd expression.  
  
Lee frowned. "I think I forgot my tent."  
  
"You what?" Jin stared at Lee.  
  
"I forgot my tent," Lee said.  
  
Jin sighed while Heihachi shook his head. Kazuya chuckled.  
  
"Your loss, then," Kazuya responded.  
  
"Your tent's big enough for two," Lee commented thoughtfully. He remembered seeing Kazuya buy it the week before this excursion.  
  
"No," Kazuya replied. As if he'd ever share a tent with Lee. Let alone his own father. Even his own son.   
  
"Why not?" Lee retorted. "I can't sleep out here."  
  
"You have a sleeping bag," Kazuya argued.  
  
"So do you!" Lee countered.  
  
"But he'll be using it inside the tent," Jin piped up.  
  
Kazuya shot his son a look. "Thank you, Jin, for stating the obvious..."  
  
Jin smiled. "No problem."  
  
Kazuya arched a brow, then turned to the frowning Lee. "We are not sharing the same tent." At Lee's open mouth protest, Kazuya continued, "There are several things men just do not do...and sharing a tent is one of them."  
  
"Kazuya, for crying out loud!" Lee exclaimed. "You expect me to share with Father? You never know how reliable those diapers really are..."  
  
"Enough with the diaper jokes!" Heihachi bellowed from the inside of his tent, where he was setting up cheetah print sheets and pillows.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to put this thing together?!" Kazuya growled, ready to nearly rip the instructions into tiny pieces.  
  
"Did you bring your tent, Jin?" Lee asked, deciding on a different approach.  
  
"Yup." Jin held up a folded cloth by its edges and tossed it in the air. It poofed out into a cozy single tent, softly landing on the ground.   
  
Lee whistled. "Very innovative. I can see you didn't get that from your father..."  
  
Kazuya glared at Lee, then at his son.  
  
"Jin, why don't you stay in your father's tent, and I'll stay in yours?" Lee suggested.  
  
"No offense, Uncle, but...No." Like he'd stay in the same tent as his father.  
  
Lee sighed. "It was worth a shot..."  
  
Kazuya angrily tossed the pieces aside. "Jin! Set up my tent!"  
  
"What?!" Jin exclaimed. "That's your tent, you set it up!"  
  
"I just told you to do it," Kazuya said.  
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Because you're not doing anything, anyway," Kazuya pointed out.  
  
Jin's eyes rounded. Even though it was true, he was still going to debate. "Why doesn't Uncle Lee set it up?"  
  
Kazuya glanced at his brother then at his son. "Because if he sets it up, then he'll say he has the right to sleep in it. I want you to fix it."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because I said so," Kazuya responded. "I'm going to get some firewood."  
  
"For what?" Lee asked.  
  
"For heating up food and keeping us warm," Kazuya replied as if speaking to a dimwit.   
  
Lee shook his head. "Why? I have a gas operated mini stove and heater in my backpack."  
  
Jin and Kazuya stared in shock.  
  
"Then why the hell do you need to sleep in a tent?" Kazuya demanded after the shock wore off. "The point of sleeping in a tent is so you stay warm!"  
  
"I don't want any animals crawling on me or making their marks on me," Lee stated.  
  
Silence.   
  
Kazuya picked up two pine cones, tossing one to Jin. Kazuya made the first pitch and Jin followed. Then, out of nowhere, another cone hit Lee on the side of the head. It appeared to have been coming from Heihachi's direction. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jin adjusted the flap of his father's tent. It had only taken him a couple minutes to fix it. Heihachi sat on a log next to his tent, and Lee sat on a tree stump facing the entire camp site.   
  
"Not bad, Jin, not bad at all," Heihachi commented. "I always thought you were much smarter than your father. You learned Mishima Karate rather quickly, as I recall..."   
  
"Grandpa, I thought we're here to just enjoy the outdoors, not point out everyone's mistakes," Jin pointed out gently.   
  
"Such good manners," Lee spoke up. "You certainly didn't get those from Kazuya." He paused, removing his hat. "You're very lucky to have a mother like Jun. If Kazuya had been the one primarily responsible for raising you, who knows how you would have turned out..."   
  
"Stupid squirrels!" came an outburst along with some scuffling sounds. "Damn little animals think they can amuse themselves at my expense...If I had my way I'd electrocute them..."   
  
Lee sighed as Kazuya viciously threw down the pile of wood that he had collected onto the ground.   
  
"What are you staring at?" Kazuya demanded.   
  
"Nothing," Lee replied.   
  
Kazuya noticed that his tent was up. "Now I have a decent place to sleep."   
  
"What now?" Lee asked.   
  
"It's getting close to dinner time," Jin said, glancing at his watch. "We might as well go and catch some food."   
  
"What are we going to eat?" Lee asked.   
  
"Fish," Heihachi spoke up.   
  
"Wait, let me guess..." Kazuya mocked. "You ended up bringing Oriental food in the form of rations?"   
  
"Of course not," Lee scoffed. "Jun assured me that Jin is an expert in nature and survival, and that I shouldn't worry about starvation."   
  
Heihachi held an old fashioned fishing pole against his shoulder. "Then let's test out sonny boy's skills."   
  
Kazuya nodded. "Lee, get the fishing gear."   
  
Lee's eyes widened. "Me? Get the fishing gear?"   
  
"I think there's an echo in the forest..." Kazuya mused.   
  
"Why do I have to bring the gear?" Lee demanded.   
  
"Are you going to fish?" Kazuya asked.   
  
Lee shirked back. "Well...no..."   
  
"Are you going to do anything remotely productive?" Kazuya continued.   
  
"Um...no..."   
  
"Then you can bring the fishing gear and assist me," Kazuya said matter-of-factly.   
  
At Lee's expression, Jin patted his uncle's shoulder and they all began walking. "I thought you'd be used to him ordering you around. Weren't you his assistant or something a while back?"   
  
Lee sighed. "Jin...I haven't been your father's assistant in decades. Besides...if I don't help your father, he'll make sure I starve..."   
  
"I'll give you some of my fish," Jin offered.   
  
"No, you won't!" Kazuya called over his shoulder.   
  
For a few moments, Lee's eyes lit with hope. Jin noticed this. "I'm not scared of him."   
  
"I realize that," Lee spoke up. "But he would deliberately go out of his way to see someone else suffer..."   
  
Jin frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah...actually...you're right..."   
  
Minutes later, Jin, Heihachi, Kazuya, and Lee were all sitting on boulders at the bank of the river, fishing poles in hand. Except Lee. He had a net in hand.   
  
"So Jin, what was it like growing up with Father?" Lee asked, figuring that a conversation would help pass the time until the fish started biting.   
  
"Probably sheer torture," Kazuya muttered.   
  
"Lee asked Jin, not you," Heihachi growled.   
  
"Just adding my two cents," Kazuya countered.   
  
"Moron," Heihachi insulted.   
  
Jin cleared his throat. "Well...Grandpa was a good teacher. And I learned a lot from him."   
  
"I still think he's a lousy father," Kazuya spoke up.   
  
"Will you be quiet?" Heihachi ordered. "Jin learned more than karate. There was that time he asked me about women..."   
  
Jin groaned, recalling the embarrassing memory.   
  
"Let me guess..." Kazuya said. "If you want to ask a woman out on a date, hold her at gunpoint."   
  
"No, you lunatic," Heihachi scolded.   
  
"Tell me that's not how you and Mom got to know each other," Jin said, horrified.   
  
"Of course not," Kazuya scoffed. "Your mother came to me of her own free will. She found me irresistable."   
  
Lee gagged then got smacked on the head by his brother. Jin glanced at his uncle.   
  
"Then how...?" Jin started.   
  
Returning his face to a passive expression, Lee said calmly, "Unfortunately, your father's right. It wasn't before long when your mother started seeing Kazuya on a regular basis. I can't recall how many times she'd call or visit the office..."   
  
"See?" Kazuya added, ignoring Heihachi's rolling eyes.   
  
"Believe it or not, Jin, your father had many women at his feet. Being wealthy had its rewards. And he could have had as many women-" Lee got another smack.   
  
"Your uncle talks too much," Kazuya interrupted. He saw that his son was looking at him, a skeptical expression on his face. "All right, it's true. When a man is wealthy as I was, it's very easy to be attractive to the opposite sex. And...I did amuse myself with female company. But when I met your mother, that changed..."   
  
Jin shook his head. "I don't believe that."   
  
Kazuya smiled slightly. "I knew you wouldn't. But your mother's always been sensitive to events happening around her. If I had been with other women while I was with her...she would have known."   
  
Jin shrugged, nodding. "Yeah...actually...yeah..." His line started tugging. "Hey...!" He began on pulling his fishing line, his features scrunched in effort and concentration. "Geez...this is a big one!"   
  
"Come on, sonny-boy, bring your grandpa a big dinner!" Heihachi said.   
  
Jin struggled with the line a bit more. A few more tugs and a huge trout soared into the air before neatly landing in the basket at Jin's side.   
  
"Nice catch!" Heihachi complimented.   
  
"Thanks," Jin replied, inspecting his catch. He unhooked it, then added some more bait.   
  
Kazuya sighed, wondering if he'd get his catch. Jin dropped his line into the water again. Immediately, it tugged. Jin pulled the line in, retrieving another fish.   
  
"Sonny-boy, you just have all the luck," Heihachi commented as Jin added more bait.   
  
Kazuya glared at him. "Fishing isn't about luck."   
  
"I'll honestly say he's doing better than me," Heihachi shrugged.   
  
Kazuya pointed at Heihachi's pole. "Of course he is...you don't even have a line, old man!"   
  
Heihachi blinked, then inspected the pole that he was holding. And that was it. It was just a pole. "So I don't..."   
  
Lee began to laugh out loud. Heihachi merely shrugged and brought his gear towards Jin.   
  
"Anything I can help with, sonny-boy?" Heihachi asked.   
  
"Yeah..." Another tug. Jin reeled in. "I might need something else to hold the fish..."   
  
"I'll walk back to camp...I might find something there..." Heihachi began heading back to the camp site.   
  
Kazuya glumly watched Jin reel in his fish.   
  
"Kazuya?" Lee spoke up.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We're not having much luck..."   
  
Kazuya's eyes flashed. "I know that!"   
  
Suddenly, Kazuya's line tugged. Lee's jaw dropped. Kazuya began yanking hard, fighting what caught the line. After a few moments, Kazuya managed to drag it out of the water and up into the air. Kazuya watched as a heavy boot made its way towards Lee's head. At the time of impact, Lee's arms flew up in shock, one hitting Kazuya in the face, therefore knocking him out.   
  
Oblivious to his unconscious father and uncle, Jin continued to fish.  
  
  
*Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had written this chapter a while back, but I lost it. =P* 


End file.
